About
by Park Yoo Ra
Summary: Chap 4 Up! -Xi Luhan gadis pindahan dari China yang berhasil membuat dua berandal sekolah yang notabene nya musuh bebuyutan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan luhan? apa sebenarnya yang membuat dua berandal itu menjadi musuh bebuyutan? Let's read (bad summary). GS! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: EXO

Warning: GS, TYPO, Dsb.

DLDR okai!

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

**Gwangju Senior High School**

"ayo pukul" ucap seorang murid laki-laki yang memakai kaca mata.

Laki-laki yang di depannya mengeraskan rahangnya dan bersiap memukul laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"ya! Sunbae, jangan pukul dia. kami tau kau senior" ucap seorang gadis manis sambil menghalangi laki-laki yang akan dipukul.

"minggir kau" ucap sang 'sunbae' itu.

"ani" balas gadis itu.

"MINGGIR ATAU KUPUKUL?" ucap 'sunbae' itu sambil berteriak.

"pukul saja kalau berani, wleeek"ucap gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

sang 'sunbae' sudah siap memukul gadis itu. Sampai tiba-tiba...

GREP

Ada satu tangan yang memegang tangan sang 'sunbae'

"jangan kris" ucap pria itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"c'mon sehun. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan ini benar-benar menjengkelkan" kata kris.

"terserah" ucap sehun sambil meninggalkan kris.

Kris mengikuti sehun sambil memberi death glare kepada dua orang tersebut.

Gadis manis itu pun pergi meninggalkan laki-laki berkacamata tadi. "ya! Nama kau siapa?" ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil mengejar gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut berhenti dan menoleh "luhan imnida" kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum. "oh, apa kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihat kau sebelumnya? Kim jong dae imnida. Tapi panggil chen saja" ucap laki-laki yang ternyata bernama chen itu.

"ah ne, aku baru pindah dari china. Bangapseumnida" uca gadis bernama luhan tersebut.

"ah ne" kata chen sambil tersenyum canggung. "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tingkat berapa?" lanjut chen.

"aku tingkat 2, oh ya bisa kau tunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya luhan.

"oh, kalau begitu kita sama. Ah kau hanya perlu lurus lalu belok ke kanan" kata chen.

"nde, gomawo chen-ssi" kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

"cheonma luhan-ssi, oh ya kau kan anak baru kenapa sangat berani melawan sunbae yang tadi itu? Dia brandal sekolah. Apalagi temannya yang tadi. Ah melihat matanya saja sudah seram" ucap chen panjang lebar.

"aku hanya tak suka dengan sikapnya. Semena-mena terhadap hobae" ucap luhan ber api-api. "ah chen-ssi, aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu ne. Annyeong" kata luhan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"nde luhan-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu" kata chen sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong haseo. Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil saja luhan. pindahan dari china. Bangapseumnida" ucap luhan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Setelah tadi dia ke ruang kepala sekolah, dia mendapatkan kelas 2-1. Yang ternyata sekelas dengan laki-laki bernama chen tadi.

"yasudah luhan-ssi kau boleh duduk di sana" ucap Kim seongsaenim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di pojok kelas.

"nde seongsaenim" ucap luhan sambil membungkuk.

Semua mata pria tertuju pada luhan, bagaimana tidak. Wajah nya yang manis dan bibir nya yang mungil itu sangat cocok dengannya.

.

.

.

.

**Yeongsang Senior High School**

"kim jong in, sudah sudah berapa kali kau terlambat hah? Bahkan buku kasusmu sudah tidak muat hanya untuk menuliskan titik" geram Jang seongsaenim

"sudahlah seongsaenim, aku memang sulit bangun pagi. Ayolah izinkan aku masuk, apa seongsaenim mau kalau aku jadi bodoh? Kalau aku bodoh aku bisa dibunuh orangtua ku seongsaenim" kata siswa bernama kim jong in tersebut sambil memasang puppy eyes yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

"hah, yasudah kau masuk sana. Buang puppy eyes mu . itu menjijikan" ucap Jang seongsaenim sambil pergi meninggalkan jong in

Jong in pun berjalan menuju kelasnya memasukan kedua tangannya di kantung celana seragamnya. Membuat kesan cool, dan jangan lupa tatapan matanya yang seakan-akan menelanjangi sang lawan bicara.

"kkamjong" teriak seorang siswa bertubuh seperti tiang dengan suara baritonenya tersebut. Orang yang dipanggil 'kkamjong' tersebut menoleh.

"ya chanyeol idiot! Namaku kim jong in bukan kkamjong pabbo" ucap jong in dengan nada datarnya.

"c'mon dude. Lihat kulitmu." Ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar.

"terserah lah. Percuma berbicara dengan orang idiot sepertimu. Bye" kata jong in sambil berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol.

"ya! Kai-ah tunggu." Ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusul jong-in

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya berjalan dengan gayanya yang cool.

.

.

.

.

"setelah pulang sekolah, kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin karna sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat.

"pulang kerumah" ucap jong in sambil meminum soda yang tadi dia beli.

"aish pabboya. Maksudku kau ada acara atau tidak?" kata chanyeol.

"hm, tidak" kata jong in singkat.

"yasudah, kau mau ikut aku ke cafe?" ucap chanyeol.

"aku sedang malas park chanyeol" kata jong in sambil menatap chanyeol tajam.

"ah yasudah yasudah. Matamu tak usah seperti itu. Wajahmu sudah seram" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa. Jong in hanya mendengus lalu meninggalkan chanyeol di kantin.

"ya! Kkamjong kau mau kemana? Tunggu!" kata chanyeol sambil teriak dengan suaranya yang 'merdu'. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tetap lurus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gwangju Senior High School**

Keadaan di kelas 2-1 sangat sepi, karena saat ini jam istirahat. Luhan memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu sambil sesekali ikut menyanyi.

PUK

"YAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUUU" teriak luhan sambil memejamkan matanya saat dirasa ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"hmppphhhh" luhan meronta-ronta sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan seseorang yang ada di mulutnya.

Akhirnya orang tersebut melepaskannya dan duduk di kursi depan tempat luhan duduk.

"YA! KAU SIAPA SEENAKNYA MUNCUL SEPERTI HANTU, LALU MEMBEKAP MULUTKU!? KALAU AKU MATI KEHABISAN NAFAS BAGAIMANA!? KALAU AKU-"

CUP!

"diamlah. Aku oh sehun sunbae mu. Ayo ikut aku ke kantin" kata sehun dengan nada dan wajah datarnya.

"YA! NAPPEUN. KAU SIAPA BERANI BERANINYA MENCIUM BIBIRKU HAH? NAMJACHINGUKU SAJA BELUM PERN-"

CUP!

Sehun mencium bibir luhan lagi. Kali ini bibirnya dibiarkan di atas bibir luhan agar luhan berhenti teriak.

Setelah luhan diam , sehun melepaskan bibirnya dan menggandeng luhan ke kantin.

Ini sama saja dengan penculikan-_- sementara yang di culik hanya diam mengikuti dengan wajah memerah antara menahan malu dan kesal

"memang kau punya namjachingu?" kata sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "yasudah, aku namjachingumu sekarang. Tidak ada penolakan" kata sehun santai.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" kata luhan setengah berteriak.

"tidak ada penolakan. Sudah ikuti saja" kata sehun lagi.

Tiba-tiba luhan mendongak melihat sehun - karena sehun lebih tinggi darinya- sambil menampilkan seringai-annya yg imut.

DUK

Luhan menendang bokong sehun. Sementara sehun hanya memandang luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. Luhan hanya senyum watados.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke luhan. luhan melotot, lalu tiba-tiba sehun membisikan sesuatu di telinga luhan.

"ikut atau ku cium lagi. Ani, bahkan bisa lebih" ucap sehun sambil menyeringai.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM" kata luhan sambil berteriak di telinga sehun.

"sudah ayo ikut aku" kata sehun.

"tapi kau tidak macam-macam kan?" tanya luhan menyelidik.

"tidak" kata sehun santai sambil merangkul bahu luhan.

"jangan merangkulku sehun-ssi" ucap luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan sehun.

"ikuti saja. Atau kau mau kucium lagi? Hm?" ucap sehun sambil memandang manik luhan.

Luhan menunduk malu tapi sehun melanjutkan jalannya sambil tetap merangkul luhan.

.

.

.

.

"sehun? Siapa gadis itu ha?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah dingin saat sehun masuk ke kantin dengan merangkul luhan.

"bukan urusanmu" sehun menjawab sambil terus berjalan mencari kursi kosong. Tapi gadis itu menjegat sehun dan luhan membuat mereka berhenti berjalan.

"krystal-ssi. Bisakah minggir?" kata sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya

"tidak sebelum kau beritahu aku siapa gadis kampungan itu?" kata krystal sambil melihat luhan dari atas sampai bawah lalu bergidik.

"yeojachinguku" kata sehun santai. Sementara mata luhan hampir copot dari sarangnya.

"aku tidak menyangka seleramu serendah ini" ucap krystal sambil mendengus.

"lihat penampilannya, culun, rambut tidak bermodel. ayolah sehun, apa seleramu seperti ini?" kata krystal lagi.

"YAA! KAU MEMANG SIAPA SEENAKNYA MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU HAH? AKU BUKAN YEOJACHINGUNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN ORANG GILA SEPERTINYA. DIA LEBIH COCOK DENGANMU! SAMA-SAMA GILAAAAA!" teriak luhan di kuping krystal sambil menjambak rambutnya. Lalu luhan berjalan pergi keluar dari kantin sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya tanda dia kesal. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Krystal salah satu yeoja terkenal di sekolah ini. Apapun yang dia inginkan pasti dia dapatkan tidak ada yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya, kecuali sehun. Dia juga sudah lama mengejar sehun tapi tetap saja sehun tidak tertarik dengan yeoja itu. Tapi dengan beraninya, luhan sang anak baru menjambak dan memaki-maki krystal seperti itu.

TBC ('-'/\)

a/n : gimana? Ngebosenin? Ada saran? Review ne!


	2. Chapter 2

ABOUT

Chapter 1

Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: EXO

Warning: GS, TYPO, Dsb.

DLDR okai! NO BASH NO FLAME. SARAN DAN KRITIK PASTI DITERIMA. GOMAWO

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

**Author pov**

Bel pulang sudah berderin beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedangkan keadaan kelas saat ini sudah sepi. Luhan masih sibuk membereskan perlatan tulis serta buku-bukunya. Hari pertama masuk saja sudah disambut dengan kelakuan gila para sunbae nya. Luhan berfikir apa semua sunbae di sekolah ini otaknya sudah bergeser? Atau mungkin mereka gila sebelum menempuh ujian akhir sekolah?.

"chagi" panggil seorang laki-laki dari pintu kelas luhan.

Luhan langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Dan orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya malah muncul disana.

"dasar sunbae gila" ucap luhan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya keluar kelas.

"kau mau kemana? Aku antar" ucap sunbae itu yang ternyata sehun.

"pulang pabbo" ucap luha sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun mengikuti luhan dan memegang tangan luhan membuat luhan berhenti berjalan.

"wae?" tanya luhan.

"aku antar" jawab sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan yang tadi dia pegang.

"ya! Ya! Jangan menarik tanganku pabbo. Ini sakit. Ya! Sunbae gila dengarkan aku" luhan teriak teriak karna sehun terus menarik tangannya sampai ke parkiran.

"kau itu makan apa sih? Teriakan mu seperti peluit bodoh" ucap sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil sport berwarna hitam nya untuk luhan.

"masuk" ucap sehun singkat. "tidak mau, bagaimana kalau kau menculikku? Memperkosaku? Kau kan sunbae mesum, gila, tidak waras dan sejenisnya" ujar luhan blak-blakan dan panjang lebar.

"hm begitu? Kau ingin ku perkosa saja atau naik ke mobil?" ucap sehun sambil menyeringai.

Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"yasudahlah" ucap luhan sambil masuk ke mobil sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera menuju kursi pengemudi.

Di dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, luhan asik tidur di bangku nya. sedangkan sehun masih fokus menyetir dan sesekali melirik ke arah luhan dengan sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

"hey bangun" ucap sehun sambil menepuk pelan pipi luhan.

"nanti saja eomma, aku masih ngantuk" ujar luhan tanpa membuka matanya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"chagiya, bangun sayang" ucap sehun dengan nada manja nya sambil terus menepuk pipi luhan.

Luhan yang kesadarannya belum penuh langsung melotot kaget melihat sehun didepan wajahnya.

"**seram"** batinnya.

"singkirkan wajahmu. Itu menakutkan" ucap luhan sambil mendorong wajah sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk luhan. luhan hanya memandang sehun aneh sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil sehun.

"terimakasih sunbae. Kau boleh pulang. Sana cepat pergi hush" usir luhan.

"sopan sekali kau sayang. Tidak mengizinkan aku masuk dulu? Aku namjachingumu. Setidaknya panggil aku oppa" ucap sehun datar.

Luhan melongo.

"kau benar-benar gila. Sudah sana pergi. Aku bukan yeojachingumu. Yeojachingumu itu orang gila yang tadi memaki-maki ku di kantin. Aku masih waras dan aku tidak mau dengan namja gila sepertimu. Ah satu lagi, jangan dekati aku lagi. Kau menakutkan" ucap luhan panjang lebar dalam satu helaan nafas.

"aku tidak mau" ucap sehun singkat.

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi luhan sekilas.

"bye" ujar sehun sambil menuju mobilnya.

Luhan yang belum konek hanya melongo. Dan setelah sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, dia baru memaki-maki sehun dengan mantra-mantra ajaibnya (?). Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil membuka jendela mobilnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang masih memaki-makinya.

.

.

.

.

Dasar namja gila, mesum, pedofil! Seenaknya mencium orang. Memang aku ini apa? boneka? Aish. Batin luhan

"jie, kamu kenapa? Kok kusut gitu?" tanya seorang gadis yang lebih mungil dari nya tetapi sama cantik dengannya. Bahkan banyak yang bilang mereka itu kembar, padahal mereka terpaut usia satu tahun.

"aniya baekhyun-ie, jiejie tidak apa-apa. hanya saja tadi ada namja gila, mesum, dan pedofil" ucap luha sambil membayangkan kalau dia sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh sehun menjadi seratus bagian-_-

"seram sekali jie, tapi kau tidak apa-apa? bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya yeoja bernama baekhyun itu.

"tidak, buruk. Sudahlah aku mau istirahat" kata luhan sambil menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Sementara baekhyun hanya menggidikan bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Di kamar luhan saat ini dia sedang sibuk menonjoki bantalnya, yang dia bayangkan adalah bantal itu sehun. Namja gila yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"aaaaah aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini setiap hari!" luhan teriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian dia terdiam.

**Tunggu, bagaimana si mesum itu tau rumahku?.** Batin luhan

**Ah sudahlah tidak penting**. Batin luhan lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat ada dua orang namja sedang duduk bersama di pinggir sungai han. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak tadi. Keduanya masih diam.

"sehun-ah" panggil namja tinggi di samping sehun.

"hm?" yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh sang lawan bicara.

"kau tidak seperti biasanya, siapa yeoja yang tadi kau antar?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"dia hobae kita kris" kata sehun.

"hobae? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tadi saat kau menariknya ke parkiran" kata kris sambil berfikir.

"memang, dia yang tadi pagi bodoh" kata sehun datar.

"oh jadi dia yeoja itu? Bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengannya sehun-ah? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya kris panjang lebar.

"aku tahu semua tentangnya" jawab sehun santai sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"ya! Tunggu aku bodoh" kris juga ikut bangkit mengikuti sehun.

Sehun terus berjalan sampai mata elangnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Musuhnya, atau lebih tepat musuh bebuyutannya.

Bukan sehun namanya kalau dia mengeluarkan ekspresi. Dia orang yang sangat tidak tau caranya ber-ekspresi. Dia tetap jalan dengan santai dan melewati musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

Sedangkan kris? Dia terus menatap musuh bebuyutan sehun dengan sinis.

Dan yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menyeringai.

"senang berjumpa lagi denganmu oh sehoon" ucap sang 'musuh bebuyutan' sehun.

Sehun mendecih dan berhenti berjalan.

"tidak usah sok akrab denganku kim jong in". Ucap sehun tanpa membalikkan badannya, lalu lanjut berjalan. Kris mengekorinya di belakang.

Jong in juga melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak disangka, melewati sungai han ternyata dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah kesusahan membawa barang belanjaan yang tadi dia beli. Ya, gadis itu luhan. postur tubuhnya yang kecil mana mungkin dapat membawa lima kantong plastik besar dari supermaket ke rumahnya. Jarak nya pun lumayan jauh.

"agasshi, anda kerepotan?" ucap pria dengan kulit tan nya.

"ah aniyo ajusshi". Ucap luhan polos

"ajusshi? Hey aku masih muda begini kau bilang ajusshi? Jinjja" pria itu kesal karna seenaknya dipanggil ajusshi oleh luhan.

"jeosonghamnida. Aku kira kau sudah tua. Habis wajahmu mendukung" kata luhan sambil cengengesan.

"sudahlah, namamu siapa? Biar aku bantu. Tubuhmu kecil tapi belanja sebanyak ini tanpa bantuan.

"tidak usah ajusshi, luhan imnida" kata luhan.

"panggil aku jong in, jangan ajusshi" kata pria bernama jong in itu

"ne jong in-ssi". Kata luhan canggung.

"ayo aku bantu. Tubuh mu pendek, kecil, dan ini sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian" kata jong in sambil meraih kantung belanjaan luhan.

"ya! Kau mau membantu atau menghina?" kata luhan sambil cemberut.

"hehe, ah sudah ayo nanti keburu malam luhan-ssi" kata jong in sambil tersenyum.

"jangan memakai embel-embel 'ssi' jong in-ssi, panggil luhan saja. Eum, atau putri yeoppo juga boleh" kata luhan ceria sambil tersenyum.

**Polos dan indah**. Batin jong in

"ne ne baiklah putri yeoppo, kajja". Kata jong in tersenyum tulus.

Luhan mendunduk, mukanya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus(?)

"hei, kenapa menunduk? Ayo jalan" kata jong in menarik tangan luhan. luhan yang baru tersadar kalau jong in menarik tangannya langsung mendongak dan tersenyum pada jong in.

"kajja" kata luhan masih terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"terimakasih jong in" kata luhan sambil mengambil barang bawaannya yang ada di tangan jong in.

"tak usah sungkan luhan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis bertubuh kecil membawa barang sebanyak itu sendiri" kata jong in sambil tertawa.

Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya. Dia tak suka dibilang bertubuh kecil, walau kenyataannya dia memang kecil.

"eum. Yasudah sana ajusshi kau pulang. Gomawo ne bantuannya". Kata luhan tersenyum setengah meledek.

"dasar anak kecil, yasudah aku pulang ne. Sampai jumpa lagi". Kata jong in sambil mengusap puncak kepala luhan. wajah luhan memerah lagi.

Lalu jong in membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah rumahnya.

"jong in, kau bersekolah dimana?". Kata luhan sebelum jong in jauh.

"Yeongsang Senior High School, wae?". Kata jong in menoleh ke arah luhan.

"oh, yasudah sampai nanti". Kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

"memang kau sekolah dimana putri yeoppo?". Kata jong in tertawa kecil

"Gwangju Senior High School, sudah sana kau pulang. Ini sudah lumayan larut". Kata luhan.

"ne, sampai jumpa" jong in langsung berbalik berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah luhan, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja.

Di perjalanan, jong in masih memikirkan perkataan luhan. dia bersekolah disitu. Di tempat itu. Tempat musuk bebuyutannya. Orang yang selama ini dibencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih yang sudah review, ni aku kasih cintanya hunhankai /apa/? maaf belum balesin ya. insyaAllah chapt depan di bales!

maaf ya lama apdetnya /bunuh aja/ maklum mahasiswa baru. Jadi sibuk PPMB /curhat/

Gimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau pendek.

Kalau mau panjang tarik aja ya /apasih/

Yaudah. Review ne? Butuh saran.

Maunya ngikutin readers aja biar greget :3 see you next chapt. Mudah-mudahan minggu bisa post ya! /cium satu-satu/


	3. Chapter 3

Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: EXO

Warning:GS, TYPO dll dsb dst.

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

Happy reading

Jong in sudah sampai di rumahnya, perjalanan dari rumah luhan ke rumahnya memang hanya sekitar 20 menit kalau berjalan kaki. Otak nya masih berfikir, kenapa luhan harus bersekolah di situ? Ah kenapa dia repot-repot memikirkan sekolah luhan? toh luhan yang bersekolah tapi dia yang repot. Aneh-aneh saja.

Jong in segera masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya, setelah selesai dia lekas tidur. Badannya sudah hampir remuk akibat aktifitasnya seharian ini. Padahal aktifitasnya hanya tidur, main game, dan makan. Unik sekali uri jong in.

.

.

.

.

"jie, kau sama siapa lagi? Namjachingu mu banyak sekali?" baekhyun menyambut kedatangan luhan dengan sebuah pertanyaan aneh menurut luhan. adiknya memang unik, setiap laki-laki yang mengantarnya pulang selalu disebut kekasih luhan.

"seenak jidat mu kalau bicara, aku belum punya namjachingu" kata luhan sambil menaruh barang belanjaannya di dekat meja.

"tapi tadi dia tampan jie, walaupun hitam sih". Kata baekhyun lagi

"sudahlah kau ini masih kecil tapi fikiranmu namja terus, bantu aku bawa ini ke dapur" kata luhan sambil jalan membawa barang belanjaannya ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

"sial, kau menginginkannya juga ternyata" ucap seseorang sambil meremas botol sodanya

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, luhan sudah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Kemarin dia naik bus. Tapi sekarang? Dia sudah berada di sebuah mobil sport milik namja bernama Oh Sehoon. Namja yang menurutnya 'gila'. Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja dengan ancaman. Hey ayolah luhan masih waras. Dia masih bisa berfikir, kalau tidak di ancam mana sudi dia semobil dengan namja 'gila'? ah lagipula hemat biaya bus. Pikir luhan.

"chagiya, kau kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?" kata sehun memecah keheningan dalam mobil tapi matanya masih fokus ke jalanan. luhan yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela langsung menoleh. Lalu tersenyum menakutkan(?).

"ne chagi, aku sakit." Ucap luhan merengek. Tidak biasanya luhan seperti ini. Apa dia salah makan? Kemarin saja ketus bukan main. Apa dia salah makan? Pikir sehun sambil menoleh sebentar ke luhan. lalu fokus ke jalan lagi.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Melihat luhan yang sedang menatap sehun bingung.

"sakit? Kau salah makan chagi? Tidak biasanya kau lembut". Kata sehun

"IYA AKU SAKIT JIWA JIKA BERADA LAMA-LAMA DI DEKATMU! PUAS KAU!?" jawab luhan galak. Oh berarti dia tidak salah makan. Buktinya? Dia masih galak.

"oh baguslah." Jawab sehun santai lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Luhan hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap pemandangan d luar jendela.

.

.

.

"sial, kau menginginkannya juga ternyata". Ucap seseorang sambil meremas stang motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

.

**Gwangju Senior High School**

Keadaan sekolah saat ini sangat ricuh. Mata mereka terfokus pada seorang pangeran sekaligus berandal sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun? Ya. Sehun saat ini sedang merangkul luhan. sementara yang di rangkul hanya menunduk mukanya merah menahan marah. Bisa saja dia membunuh laki-laki gila disampingnya ini. Menguliti, lalu memotong tangannya, dan juga merobek mulutnya yang suka berbicara sembarangan. Oh, luhan angan-anganmu terlalu seram jika di realisasikan.

Sehun dan luhan sudah sampai di depan kelas luhan, sehun melepas rangkulannya dan mengantar luhan sampai kursi yang ia duduki. Luhan langsung membanting tas nya dan menatap mata sehun.

"pergi kau". Kata luhan sinis.

"tidak sebelum kau cium aku". Kata sehun santai. Mata luhan membulat –walau tak sebulat kyungsoo- "ya! Kau fikir aku gadis seperti apa? aish jinjja! Pergi kau" ucap luhan teriak-teriak.

"aku bilang tidak, oh atau jangan-jangan kau ingin ku cium?" kata sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah luhan. sontak luhan memundurkan wajahnya.

"mana sudi." Kata luhan menantang mata sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

CUP!

Sehun mencium luhan kilat lalu melangkah pergi dari kelas luhan. Luhan masih bingung, dia dicium lagi?. Murid-murid yang lain juga mengaga ketika melihat adegan kiss hunhan. Mata mereka membulat.

"YA! KAU BRENGSEK OH SEHOON! MATI KAU MATI!" teriak luhan sambil melemparkan kedua sepatunya.

Tanpa melihat sehun langsung menangkap sepatu itu. Yang lain tambah melongo. Termasuk luhan. bagaimana bisa menangkap suatu objek tanpa melihatnya? Tanyakan saja pada sehun.

"kalau kau mau sepatu mu kembali. Turuti semua ucapanku". Kata sehun tanpa menoleh dan berjalan keluar kelas luhan.

Luhan frustasi dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"hey hey. Rambutmu jangan di acak-acak seperti itu luhan". kata seorang yeoja berdimple –dia teman baru luhan, berasal dari negeri yang sama, China-

"aku frustasi yixing. Dia gila!" kata luhan sambil menutup kedua wajahnya.

"sudahlah, kau pakai sepatuku saja. Aku punya cadangan sepatu di loker". Kata yixing sambil mengelus-elus pundak luhan. menenangkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**Yeongsang Senior High School**

"SUNBAE!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil berlari mengejar namja yang dia panggil 'sunbae' sang sunbae yang ternyata bernama jong in berhenti dan menoleh. Hati nya seperti di hantam batu ukuran besar.

Yeoja itupun segera berlari ke arah jong in.

"sunbae, kau menjatuhkan kunci motormu tadi. Untung aku meliihatnya". Kata yeoja itu. Sementara jong in hanya diam dan menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah yeoja itu. Jong in melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Seperti keajaiban fikirnya.

"kyungsoo-ya" . lirih kai sambil menangkup kedua pipi chubby yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"ehm. Sunbae, maaf tangan mu? Aku sedikit kurang nyaman" kata yeoja itu.

"ah maaf" ucap jong in sambil menahan rembesan air matanya.

Dia kyungsoo, yeoja itu, yeoja yang dia sayangi sejak dulu, yeoja yang menyayanginya dulu, yeoja yang selalu mengisi hari nya dulu. Ya. Itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Tapi kenapa kyungsoo seperti tidak mengenali dirinya?

"ini sunbae kunci motormu, kau tau darimana namaku kyungsoo?" kata kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kunci motornya ke jong in.

"kau tidak ingat denganku?" tanya jong in sambil meraih kunci motornya yang ada di tangan kyungsoo.

"ani, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya kyungsoo polos.

"ah sudah lupakan. Terimakasih kau telah mengantarkan kunci motor ini". Kata jong in kembali datar.

"cheonma sunbae, namamu siapa sunbae?" tanya kyungsoo.

"kim jong in" kata jong in.

"oh, annyeonghaseo. Lee kyungsoo imnida". Kata kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sopan. Kai hanya mengangguk, dia bukan kyungsoo'nya' . "kau anak baru?" tanya jong in.

"ne sunbae, aku baru pindah dari London". Kata kyungsoo.

"yasudah cepat masuk kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel". Kata jong in.

"ne sunbae, annyeong" kata kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo-ya. Apa benar itu kau? Tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Kyungsoo-ya. Kau dimana? Batin jong in perih, air matanya sudah mengalir. Dengan kasar dia menghapusnya. Mood nya buruk, dia lebih memilih membolos pelajaran daripada masuk ke kelas.

Dia menuju parkiran lagi, mengendarai motor besarnya ke suatu tempat. Tempatnya dulu bersama kyungsoo'nya'.

.

.

.

**Gwangju Senior High School**

Luhan terlihat sedang berlari di lapangan bersama yixing dan teman kelas-nya yang lain, ya. Mereka sedang olahraga. Luhan terlihat yang paling bersemangat berlari, maklum saja karna dia hyperactive. Dia tidak menyadari ada mata elang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari lantai tiga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun? Ya. Sehun sedang membolos pelajaran, seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Sehun terus memandangi luhan, terkesima mungkin?

Tidak lama kemudian sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan santai menuju ke lapangan tempat luhan olahraga bersama teman-temannya. Matanya menangkap luhan saat ini sedang memegang bola basket dan bersiap memasukannya ke dalam ring.

GREP

Tangan luhan ditahan oleh sehun, sontak dia menoleh. Matanya memandang malas orang yang ada di depannya.

"apalagi hah?". Kata luhan sinis.

Sehun diam, dia malah menaikka rambut luhan lalu di kuncir nya menyerupai buntut kuda. Sedangkan luhan hanya menatap wajah sehun, **'tampan'** batinnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau olahraga kuncir rambutmu". Ucap sehun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala luhan. luhan masih melongo seperti orang bingung.

"gomawo, sudah sana pergi". Kata luhan kembali ke sifat asalnya.

"tidak bisakah kau ramah sedikit pada namjachingumu ini?". Tanya sehun memegang tangan luhan.

"YA! OH SEHOON KAU MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN LAGI HAH? CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELASMU BODOH!" teriak Kim seongsaenim –guru olahraga luhan. dia baru kembali dari ruangannya, katanya mengambil berkas yang tertinggal.

"ne saem". Teriak sehun.

CUP.

Sehun mencium kilat bibir luhan. wajah luhan memerah, masalahnya bukan hanya ada dia dan teman-temannya. Tapi juga ada gurunya. Mau di taruh mana muka luhan?

Kim seongsaenim menghampiri luhan yang masih menunduk.

"kau ada hubungan dengan berandal itu luhan?". tanya kim seongsaenim

"ani saem, dia gila. Dia selalu menganggapku yeojachingunya". Kata luhan dengan nada lirih,

"yaudah, lanjutkan olahraganya. Saya ingin ke tempat laki-laki dahulu". Ucap kim seongsaenim sambil berlalu.

Tempat olahraga luhan memang dipisah antara namja dan yeoja.

"kau tidak apa-apa hannie?". Tanya yixing yang sekarang ada di samping luhan.

"aku bisa gila xingie". Ucap luhan lirih.

"kau yang sabar saja, aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu'". Kata yixing sembari mengusap punggung luhan

"gomawo xingie". Luhan memeluk yixing.

"kajja kita olahraga lagi". Kata yixing.

"kajja". Ucap luhan sambil berdiri dan bergandengan dengan yixing untuk kembali menjalani pelajaran olahraga yang tertunda karna ada sedikit 'insiden'.

.

.

.

Jong in terlihat memandangi danau di depannya, sesekali dia melemparkan batu ke danau itu. Di tangannya dia genggam erat sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu terdapat 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja yang saling merangkul.

"kenapa semuanya harus serumit ini? Kau sudah melupakanku? Bahkan namaku saja kau tidak ingat?". Lirih jong in yang terlihat berbicara dengan foto itu.

.

.

.

.

**Yeongsang Senior High School**

Kyungsoo terlihat serius mengikuti pelajaran. Sesekali dia menulis materi yang dia anggap penting. Tidak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"kyungsoo-ssi, kau ingin langsung pulang?". Tanya seorang gadis mungil sepertinya. Dia teman sebangku kyungsoo.

"nde baekhyun-ssi, kau juga? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?". Tawar kyungsoo. Dia memang anak yang mudah bergaul.

"ide bagus, tidak usah seformal itu kyungie, panggil aku baekhyun saja". Kata baekhyun ceria.

"kyungie? Tidak buruk. Kajja baekkie". Kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah baekhyun.

"kajja". Baekhyun juga tersenyum. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Saat ini masih ramai. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun terus berjalan keluar gerbang dan menuju halte bus. Halte nya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba saja banyak gerombolan namja yang berseragam berbeda dengan mereka terlihat sangat banyak dan mereka membawa berbagai senjata, seperti batu, besi dan kayu. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sontak menegang. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di belakang tempat sampah yang lumayan besar

"baekkie-ah itu mereka semua ingin kemana? Kenapa banyak sekali?". Ujar kyungsoo ketakutan sambil menggenggam tanga baekhyun.

"tidak tau kyungie-ah, aku juga takut". Kata baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

"hey kalian sedang apa disini? Cepat pergi". Kata seorang namja tinggi.

"kau siapa?".tanya baekhyuntaku-takut. Karna seragam namja itu sama seperti gerombolan yang tadi.

"sudah ayo pergi". Ucap namja itu sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Setelah sampai di tempat yang aman, namja itu langsung memesan taxi.

"chogiyo, kau siapa?". Kata kyungsoo sambil menatap namja itu.

"aku kris, taxi kalian sudah datang. Cepat pulang". Kata namja yang ternyata kris.

Kris langsung menyeret baekhyun dan kyungsoo ke dalam taxi. Setelah itu dia memberikan jumlah uang yang lumayan banyak untuk supir taxi itu dan menyuruh supir tersebut untuk mengantar baekhyun dan kyungsoo sampai tempat tujuannya.

.

"baekkie-ah, kau tau siapa namja tadi?". Tanya kyungsoo.

"ani kyungie, tapi dia baik. Lagipula tampan". Kata baekhyun sembari tersenyum

"nde, aku masih bingung tadi itu ada apa. apa sering terjadi kejadian seperti itu?". Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kyungsoo. "aku tidak tahu kyungie, aku juga baru pindah kemarin".

"wah aku kira kau siswa lama baekkie-ah". Kata kyungsoo.

"ani, aku baru pindah dari China". Kata baekhyun.

Setelah itu mereka telibat perbincangan lumayan panjang. Hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun.

Ya, tadi kyungsoo meminta kepada supir taxi tersebut untuk mengantar baekhyun dahulu.

.

.

.

**Gwangju Senior High School**

Sehun terlihat berlari menuruni tangga sekolahnya. dia segera berlari ke arah gudang. Dia baru saja mendengar kalau luhan dibawa oleh krystal ke dalam gudang tersebut. Krystal memang terlalu terobsesi dengan luhan.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG, BERANINYA KAU MEREBUT SEHUN DARIKU HAH? KAU INI HOBAE. DAN KAU MURID BARU". PLAK! Krystal memaki serta menampar luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke depan pintu gudang. Ternyata pintunya di kunci. Sial. Batin sehun.

"KAU YANG JALANG PELACUR! AKU TIDAK MEREBUT DIA DARIMU. DIA MEMANG MENYUKAI KU TENTU SAJA KARNA AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARIMU!". DUK! Kali ini luhan menendang kaki krystal. Perlu kita ingat, luhan bukan gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis ketika ditindas

"BERANINYA KAU SIALAN". Krystal berteriak hendak mengambil kursi yang ada di sampingya.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok sehun, krystal yang melihat sehun langsung membanting kursi tersebut.

"berani kau mengganggunya lagi. Nyawa mu hilang." Desis sehun tajam ke arah krystal.

Krystal hanya mendengus dan keluar dari gudang.

"gwaenchana?". Tanya sehun sembari memegang kedua pipi luhan. luhan meringis, pasalnya tamparan krystal lumayan keras. Ini tempat gelap, mungkin kalau di tempat terang kalian bisa melihat bekas jiplakan tangan krystal.

"appo pabbo". Luhan menyingkirkan tangan sehun dari pipinya.

"mianhae". Ucap sehun memengang tangan luhan dan menarik luhan keluar dari gudang.

Sepanjang perjalanan luhan terus merutuki yeoja bernama krystal itu. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. Ya. Sehun mengantar pulang luhan –lagi-. Seperti supir saja kerjanya mengantar dan menjemput luhan.

.

"gomawo sehun-ssi" ucap luhan ketika dia sudah turun dari mobil sehun. Sehun mendesis.

"sudah kubilang panggil aku oppa, atau sehunnie lebih baik". Kata sehun setengah meledek.

"GILA!" luhan langsung berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan. itu yang dia sukai dari luhan, tidak murahan dan tangguh.

Sehun terus menjalannkan mobilnya. Bukan kearah rumahnya, tepatnya ke arah **Yeongsang Senior High School **.

TBC /END?

Aduh gimana ini ff? Makin absurd ya? Mau lanjut atau di end aja? Kalau mau lanjut Aku mintaaaaaaaaa banget review dan sarannya. Aku kasih nomer aku aja biar gampang gimana? Kalau mau nanti aku PM. Gomawo~ /bow bareng exo/


	4. Chapter 4

Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: EXO

Warning:GS, TYPO dll dsb dst.

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yeonsang Senior High School**

"mau apa lagi kalian mendatangi kami?". Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan. Tentu saja dia jong in. Setelah mendapat kabar kalau sekolah mereka akan di serang, jong in langsung keluar dari tempat 'persembunyiannya'.

"tidak, kami hanya ingin mengingatkan kau untuk mengajari sopan santun kepada anak buahmu." Kata namja tinggi -kris. Sehun yang ada di samping kris hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"maksudmu? Cepat jangan bertele-tele". Sergah jong in tidak sabaran.

"kim jong dae". Kris mengucapkan satu nama seseorang yang sukses membuat jong in terbelalak kaget.

"jangan bawa-bawa dia. dia tidak tahu apa-apa". jong in memandang kris tajam.

"dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia pasti memberi tahu mu tentang apa saja yang ada di sekolah kami. Liciknya kau kim jong in. Menaruh mata-mata. Cih". Dengus kris meremehkan.

"BAJINGAN, BRENGSEK!". Jong in menarik kerah baju kris dan menonjok kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu pasukan dari sekolah sehun dan jong in sudah beradu kekuatan. Terjadi lemparan batu, kayu, bahkan besi. Sehun yang bosan melihat itu semua hanya duduk dipinggiran halte. Ya. Dia memang seperti itu. Kalau tidak ada yang mengajaknya berkelahi, yasudah dia duduk santai.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja terkena sebuah lemparan batu. Dari postur tubuhnya dia seperti kenal dengan orang itu. Yeoja itu pingsan, pelipisnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri yeoja itu. Betapa terkejutnya sehun ketika melihat yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

"luhan, luhan, sadar lu". Sehun menepuk pelan pipi luhan. entah bagaimana luhan bisa ada disini. Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh luhan ke dalam mobil menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sehun kalut,marah,dan sedih. Matanya kembali menjadi tajam dan dingin. Dia bersumpah akan mematahkan tangan orang yang sudah membuat luhan seperti ini.

Setelah sampai, luhan langsung di tangani oleh dokter. Sehun menunggu di lorong rumah sakit. Gelisah.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. "uisanim, bagaimana keadaanya?." Sehun langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"syukurlah tidak apa-apa". kata dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum

"ah gamsahamnida uisanim, apakah saya boleh masuk?". Ucap sehun.

"tentu." Dokter itu menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir ranjang tempat luhan berbaring. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan luhan yang masih tertidur.

Tiba-tiba sedikit ada pergerakan dari tangan luhan. sehun langsung berdiri dan mengusap kepala luhan. ketika mata luhan terbuka sempurna, luhan kaget bukan main melihat makhluk bernama sehun itu berada di depan wajahnya.

"lu, kau tidak apa-apa?". tanya sehun khawatir.

"ani, memang aku kenapa.?" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan pertanyaan (?)

"tadi kau terkena batu, memang kau mau kemana?." Sehun malah bertanya lagi.

"aku mau ke taman kota. Kenapa aku ada disini? Kajja pulang. Aku tidak tahan dengan mau rumah sakit." Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Sehun merasa aneh, luhan itu yeoja, apa dia tidak merasa sakit apapun di bagian kepalanya? Aneh sekali. Batin sehun.

"lu, lihat kepalamu saja masih di perban." Sehun memberi tahu luhan.

"MWO!?". Luhan teriak kaget. Kepalanya di perban?

"ne, tadi kau terkena batu lumayan besar. Pelipismu berdarah dan kau pingsan. Kebetulan aku sedang lewat dan melihatmu." Jawab sehun. Berbohong tentu saja, mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau 'iya lu, aku melihatmu terkena lemparan batu saat sekolah kita dan sekolah lain sedang berkelahi. Dan aku menontonnya'. Sungguh sehun masih waras –mungkin.

"aish ada-ada saja. Yasudah cepat antar aku pulang. Atau aku pulang sendiri?". Luhan kembali ke sifat asalnya.

"yasudah, tunggu aku mengurus biaya administrasinya dulu." Ucap sehun sambil keluar dari ruangan luhan.

Luhan hanya duduk memegangi pelipisnya, sedikit sakit jika di sentuh. Angan-angannya untuk membeli ice cream vanilla kesukaannya sirna sudah karna kejadiann ini. Luhan terus menampilkan wajah murungnya.

Tak lama kemudian sehun kembali ke ruangan luhan.

"wajahmu kenapa lu? Kajja pulang." Kata sehun sambil memegang tangan luhan. luhan hanya diam –dengan wajah murungnya tentu saja. Sehun heran tidak biasanya luhan seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan meraung seperti singa lapar.

"lu katakan, kau kenapa?." sehun yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya. Membuat jantung sehun menjadi tidak karuan.

"aku ingin ice cream vanilla yang ada di taman sehun, tadi aku ingin membelinya. Tapi karna kejadian ini jadinya tidak jadi." Luhan menunduk lesu. Sehun seng,-tentusaja. Karna biasanya dia akan dipanggil 'orang gila' ataupun 'brengsek' dan yang paling bagus itu hanya 'sehun-ssi' tapi sekarang? Luhan memanggilnya sehun. Ah senangnya sehun. Tapi dia harus menjaga image. Stay cool Oh Sehoon.

"yasudah kita ke taman dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata sehun sambil mengusap pucuk kepala luhan.

"jinjja?". Mata luhan langsung berbinar. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"ah kau ternyata baik sehun, walaupun kau gila dan brengsek. Hahahaha." Luhan tertawa keras membuat sehun ingin memasukkan kulkas ke dalam mulut luhan.

Sehun kembali memandang luhan datar. Dan segera menarik tangan luhan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di taman, luhan sedang asik memakan ice cream vanilla nya. sedangkan sehun hanya duduk diam di samping luhan. tiba-tiba saja mata luhan mengangkap siluet seseorang yang dia kenal.

"jong in." Luhan memanggil orang itu. Sehun kaget tentunya, bagaimana mungkin 'dia' ada disini? Sehun dengan posesif merangkul pinggang luhan.

Luhan yang merasa risih langsung mencoba melepaskan tangan sehun. Tapi percuma saja. Yasudah luhan hanya pasrah.

"hai putri yeoppo." Jong in menghampiri luhan di tempat duduknya. Matanya menatap sehun tajam, dan tentunya dibalas dengan tatapan ditambah seringaian dari sehun.

"jong in-ah sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya luhan. sepertinya dia senang melihat jong in ada disini.

"membeli ice cream tentunya, kau bersama siapa?." Jong in bertanya. Berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"aku namjachingunya. Oh sehoon." Jawab sehun dingin. Tangannya masih memegang pinggang luhan. luhan melirik ke arah sehun malas. Biarkan sajalah. Pikirnya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne putri yeoppo." Jong in mencubit pipi luhan gemas.

"aish appoyo." Kata luhan sambil mengusap pipinya. Jong in pun hanya tersenyum pada luhan dan memberikan seringaiannya pada sehun. Sedangkan sehun? Seperti biasa. Flat. Jongi in pun keluar dari kedai ice cream tersebut.

.

"aku tau oh sehoon, kelemahanmu dia. kita lihat nanti." Ucap kai sambil bersiul dan memainkan kunci motornya.

Saat ia hendak memakai helm, matanya melihat sosok mungil yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan sendiri sambil bersenandung riang. Tanpa sadar kalau jong in sedang memperhatikannya.

Jong in yang tertarik pun langsung membuntuti kyungsoo. Dengan menjaga jarak tentunya. Dia hanya ingin tahu, kyungsoo itu adalah kyungsoo'nya' atau bukan.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan rumah yang lumayan mewah, bernuansa klasik. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Dia belum sadar kalau sedari tadi jong in mengikutinya.

Jong in sudah terduduk lemas di motor besarnya.

Benar, itu kyungsoo'nya' tapi kenapa kyungsoo berubah? Kenapa kyungsoo tidak mengenali dirinya? Emosi jong in mulai naik. Dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju rumahnya.

.

"kalau sudah selesai ayo kita pulang." Sehun masih betah memegang pinggang luhan.

"sebentar lagi, kau berisik sekali seperti yeoja." Jawab luhan cuek, masih sibuk dengan ice creamnya. Bayangkan saja. Luhan sudah menghabiskan 4 cup besar ice cream vanilla. Sehun saja melihatnya sudah kenyang setengah mati.

Sehun pun berkutat dengan smartphone nya. dia terkejut menerima e-mail dari kris.

**Dia kembali. Itu kelemahannya**

Sehun terlihat berfikir. Mana mungkin? Dia pun mengacuhkan e-mail dari kris dan malah memainkan game yang ada di smartphone nya. disampingnya luhan kini tengah bersender di kursi.

"aku kenyang." Ucap luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"tentu saja, kau sudah menghabiskan 4 cup ice cream ukuran besar." Kata sehun tanpa melihat ke arah luhan. dia sibuk dengan game rupanya.

"kajja pulang, aku ingin tidur." Ajak luhan

"hmm." Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Luhan yang tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun pun berdiri dan dia malah menggenggam tangan luhan. luhan membiarkannya saja. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sehun yang abnormal.

Sehun membukaan pintu mobil untuk luhan. luhan langsung masuk dan bersender di kursinya. Seperti biasa, pemandangan di luar lebih indah daripada sehun –itu menurutnya. Sepanjang jalan pun sehun hanya diam terfokus pada jalan. Padahal otaknya masih menerka-nerka apa benar 'kelemahannya' itu sekarang sudah datang(?)

Luhan yang merasa bosan akhirnya tertidur. Sehun melirik sebentar lalu tersenyum

.

Setelah sampai, sehun langsung menggendong luhan dari mobilnya, luhan tampak tidur sangat nyenyak, jadi sehn tidak tega membangunkannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan kakinya. Karena tangannya sedang menggendong luhan.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan gadis lebih mungil dari luhan.

"astaga, jiejie-ku kenapa?." Yeoja itu –baekhyun. Langsung kaget melihat luhan digendong sehun, apalagi perban di kepalanya.

"sst. Tunjukan saja dimana kamarnya. Nanti aku jelaskan." Kata sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamar luhan.

Sesampainya di kamar luhan, sehun langsung membaringkan luhan dan menyelimutinya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung ditarik oleh baekhyun. Sehun diintrogasi panjang lebar. Kenapa jiejie-nye begini? Kenapa jiejie-nya begitu? Bertemu dimana? Kenapa tidur? Ah banyaklah. Sehun sendiri kewalahan menjawabnya. Ternyata adik kakak sama saja. Sama-sama berisik. Batin sehun.

Setelah selesai 'diintrogasi' sehun pun melangkah masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang. Karna konsentrasinya saat ini mulai pecah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Dia sangat senang karna terbebas dari namja 'gila' itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun?

luhan terus bersenadung kecil sambil berjalan menuju halte.

SRET

"aaah!." Luhan terduduk. Ada seseorang mengendarai motor yang menggores lengan bajunya hingga terkena kulit luhan dan mengeluarkan darah lumayan banyak. Meskipun luhan tangguh dan berani, dia phobia terhadap darah. Kepalanya berputar, dan pandangannya mulai menghitam.

PUK

Sebelum kepalanya membentur aspal, ada seorang namja dengan sigap menahannya. Dia jong in. Jong in melihat jelas kejadian tadi.

"lu, lu sadar." Jong in menepuk pelan pipi luhan. tapi luhan belum sadar juga, jong in merobek seragam sekolahnya dan dililitkan ke lengan luhan yang tergores untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Jong in lalu membawa masuk luhan ke dalam mobilnya, kebetulan dia sedang membawa mobil sportnya.

Jong in mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dia khawatir terhadap keadaan luhan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, luhan segera ditangani oleh dokter. Jong in hanya mondar-mandir cemas.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Jong in langsung menanyakan tentang keadaan luhan. ternyata keadaannya baik-baik saja. Jong in segera masuk ke ruang inap luhan. luhan masih tertidur, mungkin efek obat bius saat tangannya di jahit tadi.

.

.

.

**Gwangju Senior High School**

Sehun terlihat gelisah sambil menatap gerbang. Fikirannya saat ini tertuju pada luhan, kemana luhan? sudah jam segini dia belum juga datang. Seandainya saja tadi sehun tidak terlambat bangun, pasti saat ini luhan sudah bersamanya.

Sehun makin cemas saat bel masuk mulai berdering. Fikirannya kalut, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar gerbang sekolah. Tidak diperdulikannya satpam yang terus memanggil dan memaki sehun.

Sehun berhenti di taman kota. Tangannya terus berkutat dengan smartphonenya. Terus mencoba menghubungi luhan.

"**yeoboseo."** Ah akhirnya telfon di angkat. Tunggu, kenapa suara luhan berubah seperti namja?

"nuguseo? Mana luhan?." sehun bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"**aku kim jong in. Luhan sedang bersamaku di rumah sakit."** Jawab sang lawan bicara yang ternyata jong in dengan nada tak kalah dinginnya.

"brengsek. Cepat katakan di rumah sakit mana?." Sehun menggertak jong in. Padahal percuma saja, jong in tidak takut pada siapapun.

"**seoul internasional hospital."** Jong in menjawab dan langsung menutup telfonnya

Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju mobilnya. dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan luhan, bagaimana bisa dia masuk rumah sakit lagi? Padahal kemarin dia baru saja dari rumah sakit?.

.

**Yeonsang Senior High School**

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan, mereka memang sengaja berdiam di perpustakaan karna guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini sedang sakit. Daripada membuang waktu tidak jelas.

"chogiyo, kau baekhyun.?" Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menepuk pundak baekhyun.

"ne? Waeyo?." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada yeoja itu.

"igo." Yeoja itu memberi sebuket mawar. Baekhyung mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa yeoja ini memberi dia mawar?. Fikir baekhyun.

"dari siapa?." Tanya baekhyun sambil menerima buket mawar itu. Tapi bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah langsung keluar dari perpustakaan. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, dia menaruh buket mawar itu.

"mungkin dari penggemar mu baekkie-ah." Kata kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"biarlah, memang jadi orang cantik sepertiku itu susah. Pasti banyak yang suka. Iyakan kyungie?." Tanya baekhyun narsis. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Seoul Internasional Hospital

Jongin nampak duduk disamping ranjang luhan, tangannya menggengam tangan luhan.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di buka dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-_-

Balasan review :

**Baekkiery Byun**** : hai chingu~~ iya ni hunhankai, terimakasih ne chingu sarannya. Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

**DiraLeeXiOh****: hai chingu-ah, kamu rajin review, aku cinta sama kamu? Ini aku kasih hadiah /lempar sempak hunhan/ . kalau mau tau ikutin trs ya? Wkakakaka gomawo udah baca dan review! ****Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

**baekhyung**** : iya chingu tak apa, terimakasih sudah sempetin baca dan review. Kalau yg manis Cuma aku chingu/? /digaplok/ ****Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

**ByunnaPark**** : hai chingu~, iya gapapa. Kyungsoo ga muat di dalam hunhankai/? Gomawo udah baca dan review ****Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

**lisnana1**** : huwaaaw iya sehun mesum. Ajak ke kamar gih/? Terimakasih udah baca dan review ****Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

**Luhan deer****: wkakaka iya nih chingu. Eh sekarang udah jaman rum pum pum pum/? Terimakasih udah baca dan review ****Sarangek 3 review lagi ne :***

Kalau yang review sampe 25, aku post 2hari lagi. Kalo gak yaudah ._. maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin makin ga jelas-_- aku emg ga jelas/?

Kalau ga mau review, di follow/fav juga gapapa kok. Biar keliatan wujudya aja gitu/?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW~~~ /SEBAR SEMPAK HUNHAN/


	5. Chapter 5

Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: EXO

Warning:GS, TYPO dll dsb dst.

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Internasional Hospital**

Jongin nampak duduk disamping ranjang luhan, tangannya menggengam tangan luhan.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di buka dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bisakah pelan sedikit? Ini rumah sakit. Bukan bar." Jong in memandang dingin orang yang tadi membuka pintu dengan kasar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun.

"kenapa luhan bisa disini?." Tanya sehun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan dingin jong in tadi. Bukannya menjawab, jong in malah keluar dari ruang inap luhan dan berjalan menuju pakiran rumah sakit.

Jong in masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia hanya diam sambil memegang kemudi tanpa menyalakan mobilnya. tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Jong in dengan sigap turun dari mobil dan mengendap-endap mengikuti orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana keadaan fisik kyungsoo uisanim?."

"fisiknya sangat bagus, bahkan mengalami meningkatan yang pesat. Saya rasa pilihan anda membawa kyungsoo pulang ke korea adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"lalu ingatannya? Apa dia dapat mengingat kembali kejadian masa lalunya?."

"untuk masalah itu, saya belum dapat memastikan. Jangan paksakan kyungsoo untuk mengingat semuanya. Ini belum saatnya."

"nde uisanim, terimakasih atas saran anda. Saya permisi."

CKLEK

"kai? Jong in? Kim jong in?." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya pada sosok di depannya. Ya, jong in sejak tadi memang menguping percapakan mereka berdua.

"lee ajhumma?." Jong in tersentak melihat wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau mendengar percakapan ajhumma dengan uisanim tadi?." Tanya lee ajhumma. Jong in mengangguk, lalu dia memegang tangan lee ajhumma.

"katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyungsoo, ajhumma?." Jong in menatap lee ajhumma dengan tatapan menuntut.

"ajhumma bisa menjelaskannya jong in-ah, jangan disini. Ayo ke rumah ajhumma." Kata lee ajhumma. Jong in hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ajhumma.

"kau membawa mobil jong in-ah?." Tanya lee ajhumma saat mereka sedang berjalan ke luar rumah sakit. Jong in hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana naik mobilmu saja jong in-ah.? " tanya lee ajhumma lagi. Jong in hanya mengangguk saja. Fikirannya saat ini masih berputar. Masih banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia hafal sekali bau ini. Bau yang sangat dibencinya. Rumah sakit.

"sehun?." Tanya luhan saat dia sudah membuka matanya. Dan pemadangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah sehun. Sehun yang sedang duduk memainkan smartphonenya.

"eoh? Kau sudah sadar lu? Syukurlah." Sehun memasukkan smartphone nya dan mengusap pucuk kepala luhan.

"aku kenapa.? Kenapa di rumah sakit lagi? Aku mau pulang, disini bau." Kata luhan sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa. pasalnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa luhan bisa ada disini, tapi melihat luka jahit di lengan luhan, sehun langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada orang yang ingin melukai luhan. sehun saat ini memang belum tahu, tapi dia yakin tidak lama lagi pelakunya akan segera ia ketahui.

"sehun? Ayo pulang." Ajak luhan lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sehun.

"jangan banyak gerakan tanganmu luhan, tanganmu baru saja dijahit." Kata sehun sambil melepaskan pelan tangan luhan yang ada di lengannya.

"eoh? Aku baru ingat." Kata luhan saat melihat perban di lengannya.

"ingat apa.?" tanya sehun menatap luhan tajam. Luhan membalas dengan tatapan polosnya.

"tadi aku sedang berjalan menuju halte, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang menaiki motor melewatiku, setelah motor itu lewat, lenganku sakit dan langsung mengeluarkan darah, aku phobia darah makanya aku pingsan." Jelas luhan panjang lebar.

"eum, yasudah kita pulang sekarang." Kata sehun sambil membantu luhan turun dari ranjang.

"tidak usah repot-repot sehun, yang sakit itu lenganku. Bukan kakiku" kata luhan sambil menatap sehun. Sehun hanya menatap luhan dengan tatapan datarnya dan membiarkan luhan berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

Yeonsang Senior High School

"eoh? Siapa lagi yang mengirimi mawar ini?." Kata seorang gadis ber-eyeliner. Siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun? Saat ini dia sedang berada di depan lokernya. Saat dia membuka loker, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar. Kali ini berwarna putih dan ada surat di samping bunga itu.

_**Warna putih bunga ini melukiskan putihnya rasa cinta yang ku berikan padamu. Byun Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun tertegun membaca isi surat itu. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walaupun dia belum tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"baeekkieeeee..." suara cempreng seseorang menghentikan bunga-bunga yang sedang berjatuhan di hati baekhyun(?)

"kyungie-ah, suara mu cempreng." Kata baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aigoo baekkie, suaramu tidak kalah cempreng dariku. Eoh? Kau mendapat mawar lagi?." Tanya kyungsoo saat melihat bunga mawar yang ada ditangan baekhyun.

"tentu, sudah kubilang aku ini cantik. Pasti banyak yang suka." Kata baekhyun meledek kyungsoo.

"cih! Percaya diri sekali. Ayo ke kelas lagi." Kata kyungsoo sambil menarik baekhyun

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka, orang itu tersenyum dan ikut pergi saat baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

"jadi sekarang ajhumma bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo sebenarnya?." Tanya jong in. Saat ini lee ajhumma dan jong in sedang berada ruang keluarga milik lee ajhumma.

"jong in-ah, ini bukan kemauan kyungsoo.. ini karna orangtuanya." Lee ajhumma menatap jong in dalam.

"baiklah silahkan ajhumma jelaskan." Kata jong in.

"orangtua kyungsoo adalah mafia, saat itu kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal. Karna ingin menghilangkan saksi, dengan teganya kedua orang tua kyungsoo mencuci otak kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengingat apapun saat ini. Bahkan dia tidak tahu ajhumma siapa. Akhirnya dengan tekat yang bulat, ajhumma mengangkat dan merawat kyungsoo sejak saat itu. Ajhumma sangat menyayangi kyungsoo walaupun kyungsoo hanya keponakan ajhumma jong in-ah." Jelas lee ajhumma panjang lebar.

Jong in hanya menganga mendengar penjelasan lee ajhumma .

"ajhumaa membawa kyungsoo ke london bersama lee ajhussi. Tapi perawatan disana sama saja. Bahkan kyungsoo tidak menampakan kemajuan apapun dalam ingatannya. Maka dari itu ajhumma membawa kyungsoo kembali ke korea." Lanjut lee ajhumma.

Lee ajhumma adalah adik kandung tuan do, ayah kandung kyungsoo. Karna menikah dengan lee ajhussi, maka otomatis marganya pun berganti.

Jong in tidak sadar air matanya kini sudah jatuh. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya ada didepan mata. Hanya saja dia merasa sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

"ajhumma rasa kau dapat mengembalikan ingatan kyungsoo, jong in-ah." Kata lee ajhumma berharap.

"aku pasti akan membuat kyungsoo mengingat semuanya ajhumma." Balas jong in tegas sambil mengusap kedua air matanya.

Lee ajhumma tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"ajhumma, aku pamit dulu. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah dan mengawasi kyungsoo." Kata jong in sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"nde, oh iya bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumah sakit jong in-ah?." Tanya lee ajhumma.

"temanku tadi sakit ajhumma." Jawab kai singkat. lee ajhumma tersenyum, "hati-hati jong in-ah." Kata lee ajhumma sambil mengelus pundak jong in. Kai hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk dan keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

"luhan-ah, tunggu aish." Sehun tergesa-gesa mengejar luhan di taman kota. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, luhan bilang dia tidak mau pulang. Karna di rumahnya sudah pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"kau lamban sekali oh sehoon." Kata luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap luhan yang seperti ini. "kau meremehkanku." Kata sehun sambil menyeringai. Luhan yang merasa ada hawa yang tidak beres langsung berlari kencang. Dugaannya bahwa sehun lamban itu salah. Sehun berlari dan memegang pinggang luhan lalu mengelitikinya hingga luhan tertawa lebar sampai susah bernafas.

"HAHAHHAA AMPUN.. AMPUNNNNN SEHUN...HAHAHAA...AWHH HAHAHAHA..." seperti itulah cuplikan tawa luhan.

"tidak sebelum kau memanggilku oppa" kata sehun sambil terus mengelitiki luhan. luhan yang memang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menurut saja.

"HAHAHA..N..EEEHH OPP...AAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA SUDAHHAHAHAHA BERHENTIHHHAHAHAHA..." luhan akhirnya setuju dengan panggilan itu. Sehun pun berhenti dan mebiarkan luhan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"bodoh. Aku susah bernafas...hhhhh." kata luhan sambil memegang dadanya. Sehun mendekati wajah luhan. "bagaimana kalau aku beri nafas buatan?." Kata sehun menyeringai. Luhan hanya melotot dan langsung mendorong wajah sehun. Luhan sangat senang bermain seperti ini. Sakit di lengannya pun tidak di hiraukan lagi.

"oppa... belikan aku ice cream vanilla ne.?" Tanya luhan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membuat sehun menahan rasa untuk mencongkel matanya(?)

"aish, kau hanya bersikap manis jika ada maunya. Licik." Kata sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut luhan.

"biarkan saja, cepat belikan oppa. aku haus." Kata luhan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kedai ice cream yang berada didekat situ.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang bersender di bawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati ice creamnya. Sedangkan sehun? Dia sedang tertidur di paha luhan. awalnya luhan menolak, tapi karna sehun mengancam, yasudah dia menurut saja.

**jika diperhatikan dia tampan ya. Hanya saja sikapnya seperti orang gila. **Batin luhan sambil memperhatikan wajah sehun. Sehun langsung membuka matanya. Oh, ternyata sehun pura-pura tidur-_- . luhan langsung salah tingkah dan membuang cup ice cream yang sudah habis. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sisa ice cream disudut bibir luhan.

sehun bangun dan langsung menjilat sisa ice cream itu. Luhan melotot tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Sehun mengecup bibir luhan dan sedikit memberi lumatan di bibir tersebut. Setelah selesai menjalankan permainannya sehun hanya tersenyum. Berbeda dengan luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sehun bangkit(?) dari duduknya dan menarik luhan agar ikut bangkit(?) luhan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar langsung saja mengikuti sehun.

.

.

.

Yeonsang Senior High School

"kyungsoo-ssi." Panggil seorang namja. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "nde, sunbae?." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat lawan bicaranya terpesona untuk kesekian ribu kalinya.

"kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah nanti?." Kata namja tersebut. "ani jong in sunbae, waeyo?." Tanya kyungsoo masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasakan seperti de javu.

"nanti ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Kata jong in. Kyungsoo hanya menatap jong in bingung, lalu sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk.

"kau ingin terus disini.?" Tanya jong in yang melihat kyungsoo tetap diam di tempat. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal. "eh, nde saya ke kelas dulu sunbae. Annyeong." Kata kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan badannya. Mukanya sedikit memerah

.

.

.

"baekhyun-ssi." Teriak seorang namja dengan seuara bass nya. baekhyun menoleh memperhatikan orang tersebut. Dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"nuguseyo?." Kata baekhyun. "ah aku park chanyeol, sunbae-mu." Kata namja tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan chanyeol. "aku byun baekhyun." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan melepas tangan mereka. Chanyeol terpaku. Ne aku sudah tau." Kata chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun melongo karna aneh dengan sikap namja tersebut. Memanggilnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Benar-benar aneh. Batin baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Hueheheheeee... maaf ne kelamaan apdetnya. Oiya disini udah dijelasin kan kyungsoo kenapa? Nah mungkin di chapter depan akan dijelasin kenapa sehun ngejar2 luhan. dan di chapter selanjutnya lagi bakal dijelasin kok kenapa sekai musuhan. Makanya tetep review ne... oh iya gomawo buat yang udah review, follow, fav. Saranghae... maaf ya belum bisa balesin satu-satu. /tebar hunhan NC-an/?


End file.
